someday
by vigigraz
Summary: Will they ever end up together? The question has been in their mind for such a long time... now, they know the answer. Oneshot.


**So, this is something I've been trying to do for a while. If you don´t know it this story already exists but in spanish. So the idea was to rewrite it in another language, this time in english.**

 **I hope you enjoy it and if you have any suggestions or critics please leave a comment and tell me. I would love to read what you think.**

 **Batman universe does not belong to me. I wish it did...**

* * *

 _ **"Someday"**_

* * *

Till' here they had come.

Smiling, the man who was supposed to be the orchestra director, gave the order. Beautiful, classical music echoed through the place and with that, the celebration started.

He did the same as everyone else. Turned around and looked at the stunning dark-haired woman. He couldn't believe what he saw. She, right there, and dressed like that.

But it was real. It was her. And something inside of him danced in an awkward way, while he watched her.

Then, his gaze travel to the front of the church. The minister, and of course, the future husband. The second one looking at the woman with love and gratitude. With a big smile, and with promises that _he_ would never be able to fulfill.

To see them, to see them both, made his heart stop and his blood run cold. He clenched his fists and tried to look away, but he couldn't. It was impossible.

That was just how he had imagined her.

It wasn't that dress, of course. In his most private fantasies, the ones that came when he couldn't conceal sleep, she would be using his mother´s dress. The white one, with the finest jewelry, and the pearls… Alfred would've love that.

But it really didn't matter now. She wouldn't use that dress in her day. No one would admire her with it on, not even him.

His life partner, his friend and butler squeezed his shoulder in a reassuring way. He knew him better than anyone, and he knew exactly what he was thinking…

How hard was to say _"I object"?_

That question appeared in his mind at least fifteen times (no exaggeration), since the father started talking. _It was easy_. - He told himself. - _You only have to shout it._

When the moment came _he_ , Gotham's vigilante, would get up and yell. He would yell that he objected, that he loved her, and that he needed her. He would confess that he couldn't lose her, that without her…

And in a second, he lost his chance.

He, the dark knight, the one that fought against the darkest villains, the one who had achieved what an average man could never…

He had been afraid to oppose. To object.

He had lost his chance forever.

They were now husband and wife, Mister and Miss…

The pair left the church laughing, smiling. People throw them rice, and wished them well. The aura was bright, pure happiness. And of course he was out place. He didn't belong there.

The dark-haired man was the last one, followed by his old friend. He left the building and declined the offer to party. Saying goodbye to the ones he knew, he went back home, defeated.

Back to the only place where he belong, where he felt safe: his cold and dark cave.

And he didn't deserve more than that.

While he put the suit on, to go and watch his city at night, a question coming from his butler kept him thinking for several minutes:

\- Master Wayne… why didn't you interrupt them?

 _Why?_

Why did he let the opportunity pass? Why did he chose to lose her again?

The first thing that came to his mind was that he was a coward. A fucking coward, that's it. A coward that was afraid of his own feelings, and couldn't see that he was letting go a person who was not going to come back.

Or at least that was what she had said the last night they've been together.

However, before a word came out of his mouth, a series of flashes and memories appeared in his head. It was her, the woman he loved, dressed in white and with a lovely smile on her face. The joy reflected in her eyes, was pure. The promise of a happy life, of new adventures, were written all over her beauty face.

She had hope.

And if Bruce Wayne had got up and stop the wedding, he would have crushed that hope. Tear it to pieces. He couldn't be so selfish, he wouldn't forgive himself if he destroyed her dreams like that.

Selina Kyle had fought for so long, she had suffered for so much, that she deserved some happiness.

And he was not who to take it away from her. Whatever the reason.

He looked at the old man while he finished preparing and said, in a low tone, emotionless:

\- I love her, Alfred.

No more said, his friend understood him perfectly.

* * *

 **See you next time people,**

 **Vigigraz.**


End file.
